IBC-13 now No.3 on Philippine primetime TV
June 6, 2014 PBA SHOOTS IBC TO NO.3 That's right. Two basketball games with its millions of fans in Metro Manila alone is the single biggest factor why the Kapinoy network IBC-13 is now joining the primetime TV ratings now. The PBA games TV coverage, skillfully handled by Viva Sports and the NBA games on free TV coverage, handled by Solar Sports as part of IBC Sports, draw the audience to the network as well. According to the Kantar Media/'TNS Philippines' report for the surveys, IBC ranked third in night time televiewing. The network took a 25% share across all-people category. ABS-CBN's 47% and GMA-7's 32%. TV5 got only 21%, RPN-9 is 17% and PTV-4 raked a measly 12%. IBC emerged as the third most watched network with a PBA and NBA games which emerged as two of the network's top rated with 30% share. With The Kapinoy Network's primetime programs are steadily contrinuting to the network's increase in viewership. As I reported in this space, IBC's ratings figures are steadily climbing as threaten thw two giants now, its presence may just be ignore. The latest Kantar Media says IBC-13 is now a No.3 overall with an all-Filipino programming. And guess who inched up to the third spot, below ABS-CBN is No.1 and GMA-7 is No.3. IBC-13 known as The Kapinoy Network, which is celebrate on its 54th anniversary celebration is now the giant network in the country emerged as the third most-watched television network among people of all ages during primetime (5 p.m.-12 midnight) televiewing, according to the latest official TV ratings report covering the week of May 30-June 5. It was also the second most-watched TV network during those hours among males aged 13 years and above as well as middle-class males and females aged 7-29 years. The Kantar Media survey report, which is commissioned by the TNS Philippines, showed that in the All-People category (males andfemales of all ages), IBC-13 gained a 25% share of evenign primetime ratings during May 30-June 5. ABS-CBN known as The Kapamilya Network garnered a 47% share and trailing them were GMA-7 known as The Kapuso Network (32%), RPN-9 known as The Kasama Network (21%), TV5 known as The Kapatid Network (14%) and government-owned PTV-4 known as The Kapambansa Network (11%). In the Males 13 years and aboce category, IBC-13 (28%) is a close third behind ABS-CBN (49%) and ahead of GMA-7 (26%). In the Board C Males/Females 7-29 years old category, IBC-13 (22%) again trailed ABS-CBN (40%) and slightly ahead of GMA-7 (29%). "Reaching number three is a milestone for IBC-13, Viva Entertainment and Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC). Coming as it does have ATC programming is gratifying because it confirms out belief that there is all the target market there for our kind of program," said Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez, president of Asian Television Content and Randy Topacio, vice-president, sales & marketing of ATC. Asian Television Content Philippines Corproation (ATC), a much-awaited new content TV provider purchased 80% of IBC-13's primetime horus beginning June 2 under the agreement. The network's primetime newscast Express Balita (22.7%) become the number 1 in its timeslot anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda compared to TV Patrol and 24 Oras. IBC's top-rating primetime programs for May 30-June 5 on weeknights include the child-friendly superserye Batang Geniu''s''' (19.5% share, among the all-people and kids) starring the twins of child stars Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, a mermaid fantaserye '''''Janella in Wonderland (26.4% share, among a young audience) which is top-billed by Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, a soap opera teleserye Your Heart, My Love (25.3% share, among all-people) which is top-billed by the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, the king of Pinoy action star Raymart Santiago and the kinf of box-office Philippine drama Christopher de Leon, and the romantic kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love (24.1% share, among a young audience) also starring the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes, drama queen Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes. The much-awaited TreseBella offering the primetime trailblazers: two Mexicanovelas like La Teniente starring Maria Fernanda Yepes (21.7%) and The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) starring Ana Layeveka and Rafael Amaya (23.6%) and the Korean drama Spy Myung-wol (21.4%). ATC @ IBC programming includes a mix of documentaries (Boost, Fashion Mentior, Gadgets & Gizmos, Fame, Beyond Stardom, Cultural Flavors), well-loved programs for kids (Hi-5, Animalia, The Big Planet) and a local shows (Rubi on a Roadtrip) aimed at all of these target markets. Viva Sports' jewel is the PBA games, which is still the country's top sports program and the highest rating program (game 2) across all people, garnering a rating of 24% and an audience share of 48%. IBC's strong sports programming is backed up by shows like the NBA games, Football Fanatics, ONE FC and specials on the Southeast Asian Games, the Olympic Games, boxing bouts from Manny Pacquiao and others. The Kapinoy Network's own popular shows also boosted Channel 13's strong performance on weekends with the primetime favorites: Saturday night game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (20.4%) hosted by Robi Domingo, weekend reality show for a national singing contest Born to be a Superstar (28.5%) hosted by Anja Aguilar, the Sunday night game show The Million Second Quiz (21.4%) hosted by Drew Arellano, the drama anthology series Sandy's Romance (19.6%) starring Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach, the top-rated comedy sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (23.3%) top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, all-male gag show for the boys Happy TODAS (21.6%) composed by the gang Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio, Jimmy Muna and Elmo Magalona, a musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani (18.4%) hosted by the OPM artists Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Micalusha and the comedy talk show Last Fool Show (16.4%) which is hosted by Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez leading the way. The Viva Tagalog movies in a two movie blocks on primetime such as Viva Cine Idols (11.4%) featured a one movie idol a month with the rapper Andrew E. movie on Monday nights and Sunday Sinemaks (24.9%) also featuring the popular Pinoy action-packed movies on Sunday nights.